Smile for me Dem
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: Demyx never thought that he would actually do it, and now Zexion is gone. ZexionxDemyx Zemyx/Dexion  can be taken as yaoi or friendship.


**Smile for me Dem**

**This is my first fic so I really don't know how it will be but I hope you enjoy it!**

**( To better understand this listen to "Savin' Me" by Nickleback. It's not a songfic but I wrote it to go with the song)**

The blonde rolled over onto his side with a moan. He didn't want to move. Heck, he didn't even want to be alive, yet ironically, here he was. One of the final seven left of their beloved Organization, and he envied them. The other six had already moved had gotten the opportunity to watch how all of the cards play out without being in the game itself.

Demyx lifted himself up onto his elbows, a few stray locks of his morning-flattened hair falling over his eyes. When he looked at the digital clock that had made it's home on his nightstand it flashed: 12:00AM 6/18/11, which contradicted the numbers on his watch. He vaguely remembered there being rain last night. There must have been an outage.

He thought back to last could remember curling into himself and shaking violently under the blankets of his bed. It felt so wrong not to have him there. Demyx thought back to when he used to comfort Demyx in times like these. Demyx would be like a small child, and he was like a mother, always taking care of him. There they would sit for hours, listening to the thunder roll outside. It had felt so wrong, and Demyx had not been crying for the storm.

The funny thing was that rain used to be Demyx's second favorite thing in the world. He used to drag him out into the rain with him and they would just sit there in the silence and watch as the tiny beads of rain would bounce off the ground. He would occasionally manipulate the water to shape marvelous designs just for him. They never needed an umbrella, they never wanted one, it was just too perfect of a feeling to block it out like that.

Feelings. " Just a clever ruse to confuse the human mind between priorities and idiocy" as he would say. Lies. Demyx confirmed this fact many times. It was one of the only things he held on to anymore. What else did he have to believe in?

The teen swung his legs over the side of the bed lazily, barely registering the pressure of his own body standing upwards because of the numbness of the prolonged resting. Demyx didn't feel like getting properly prepared for the morning-Oh how he would have scolded him-so he simply zipped his obsidian cloak around his pajama-warmed body, and walked out of his room.

He let his feet decide their destination, though he subconsciously knew very well as to where they were going. He ran his hand over the smooth numeral VI in the wooden door. His fingers drifted to the note Demyx had taped onto the door: DO NOT ENTER. He wouldn't let them in. Not turned the knob, not even bothering to check if it was locked-which it wasn't.

He felt a wave of familiarity wash over him as soon as he crossed the threshold into the room. He felt comforted by it and he almost expected to hear the older member state his annoyance at him for entering without his permission. But of course it never came, the voice he was looking for would never come.

He brushed his hand over the spines of all of the books he had perfectly organized upon his bookshelf as he passed by them. He almost blindly made his way to the bed and knelt beside it, careful not to disturb anything about it.

Demyx ran his fingertips over the indention of his body, from where he lay so many times before. His book still lay open to his current page, as if it were also waiting for his return. Demyx could still smell the lingering scent of the Room's inhabitant. He stared at the name engraved into the headboard, and His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't even look at his name anymore, let alone say it.

He went to the desk next. A small nobody lay with his head resting atop his favorite book. He looked almost slate-blue hair that created a curtain around his face catching the light a little too perfectly, giving him a heavenly glow. The one thing that made the smallest shard of happiness well up in Demyx is that he was smiling. If anyone else had looked, they wouldn't be able to tell, but Demyx had committed that smile to memory. The only thing identifying what had happened was the gash banding his left wrist.

Demyx brushed a few of the wisps of hair out of the smaller man's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. He took the small hand into his own. It was so cold. His hand felt like a stone enveloped into his warmth. He ran his thumb over the cut. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth until he stopped over the place where there should be a pulse. There wasn't . He knew there wouldn't be. Still, there was that silver thread of hope that Demyx held onto.

Demyx felt a small piece of paper crumpled into his hand. It had his neat, scientific handwriting on it. It read:

6/15/11

_Demyx,_

_Please,don't cry, this is the best way to do this. Look behind the sink. I've left something for you there.I could always try to explain. Why I didn't come to you, why I wanted this, why I didn't teach you more, these are what I'm asking myself.I just...couldn't.I suppose it was a sort of experiment. All of it. Do we have hearts? Yes, we do, Demyx, this is something you taught me long ago. I just never could accept that my whole theory, all of my research, all I lived on, was wrong. And that made me ask myself what would have been different? I don't know, maybe we never needed Kingdom Hearts, but if that is so, what would we be? Even if this is true we still are not the average human. There is a distinct difference. Maybe our children will have the privilege of figuring this out. I promise I will see you soon. Until then, promise me you'll be okay and you'll smile, even about the smallest of things. It's my favorite thing about you, please don't let it die.I'll be watching. Smile for me Dem._

_~Yours Truly_

So, with shaking hands and quivering shoulders, he held in his emotion and peered behind the porcelain basin. There he found an obviously used pocket knife lying on the floor. In the wall above that was a name carved neatly into the framework:

_DEMYX_

Under that there was a small crack. It took a bit of analyzing to realize the silver chain just shying out of it. Demyx reached in and pulled out a plain silver locket. He slid it around his neck and pressed his lips to the cool metal. The blonde unclasped it to find a small note on the inside only saying three words.

Three simple words. That's all it had, but it was enough. Enough to keep him going.

Demyx waited in a small clearing in Hollow could feel the keybearer coming. He knew what the outcome would be too. He knew it long ago. Demyx reached under his cloak and pulled out the silver locket.

" I promise I'll see you soon" he whispered, somehow knowing that wherever he was, he would hear him. He slipped it back under his cloak as he could just make out the spiky brunet in the distance.

**Okay I have no one who will proof this for me so if you find something that could be changed, please put it into a review and I'll try to fix it. Also, reviews make me happy and a happy me = MORE FICS, and all who do review recieve a Zexion clone :D **

_**Zexion**_**: OH SHI- VEXEN DON"T TOUCH ME! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOU NEED THERAPY FOR THE REST OF YOUR NONEXISTENCE AFTER WHAT YOU WILL SEE!**

_**xXBehind3DoorsXx**_**: Lol :3**


End file.
